Fix You
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: ONESHOT- what i wish happened after the elevator doors closed in episode 2x15. very out of character fluff/angst CHUCKS POV C/B feat- fix you by coldplay


_**NOTE- SO I HAVEnt updated forever and im sorry. i have been busy- i started vidding again :)**_

_**anyway im am soo sorry its been forever  
**_

_**i will update my other stories in the next couple days**_

_**just this story has been in my mind for a long time**_

_**so please review**_

_**its very out of character and angsty/fluffy**_

_**in my opinion its not very good but i like the song and idea anyway  
**_

_**thanks again**_

_**please review**_

_**Natalie**_

_**feat- fix you by colplay**_

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

The elevator doors shut close. It was over like she said 'were done.' I can never please her. I know I messed up.. but I don't know. I brought it on myself. Why do I have to be such a Basstard? God I am becoming more like Blair. I said with a smirk… in between my tears. I believe what I said was right- my dad is trying to make me fail from the grave in the form of Jack. I shouldn't blame him.. but he just used me… like the way a lot of people have. I headed out of her building and running into my limo… so no one will see- me. I feel like a mess… I can't let people see me like this. I just need- but then I broke down. "Shit!" I yelled while punching the seat. I am never usually the guy who pours out his emotions but we all need a first time.  
Like the first time I fell in love with Blair. Yes- I said it (in my mind). I feel like every time she gives me this ultimatum- I crack. It's just not me! Chuck Bass doesn't love anyone.. but since last year before the 'limo' I have changed. She made me change. She was the first one to steal my heart and then break it. But I shouldn't be talking. I have done shitloads of stuff to make Blair hate my guts. But she usually gets over it- and I shouldn't have expected her to do the same this time

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
_  
The limo stopped and I walked into my building. I went inside my room and slammed the door. I threw the flowers into the trash and pulled my tie off. I threw it back down on my dresser. Next to the picture of my late father- oh darling dad I have also been the apple of your eye.. not really. I bet wherever he is (heaven or hell) he is looking at me embarrassed the same situation that happened when he was alive. I can never please him- I thought everything was going well until his death. It just came out of nowhere. One minute I was having the time of my fucking life with Blair and then next I was putting my dad in the ground. What the Fuck??!

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,_

I turned my phone off. I turned off all communication to the outside world. Now I will do what Chuck Bass does best- sulk. I grabbed a note pad and starting writing. Just about everything- Blair mostly. This whole 'love' thing between Blair and I is just so unexpected- I mean like a year ago- I would have never expected me falling in love with her. It never came into my mind – it was always Blair and Nate- never just Blair. But she's different than all of those other girls that mean nothing to me. I would give up all of that for her.  
_  
High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

I placed my pad down filled of my thoughts and started undressing to put on my sleepwear. But then something happened. I heard a knock- I thought I bet its Jack. But just to make sure I looked up the door to see the shoes. There I saw them- Breakfast at Tiffany's-esque Pumps. There I knew who it was. I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and tried to wipe of my tears and opened the door.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

There she was-looking just as messed up as I did. (Sorry Blair) Tears flowed down her face. He makeup smudged everywhere. She didn't look perfect- but she was still beautiful. "Chuck." She said with no expression. "I can't- I can't" She said while shaking her head. "What? What can't you do?" I said while trying to hide my tears. "I can't be done with you." She said while stepping inside. "Chuck.. like I said before- I love you and I will stand by you through anything… but I don't know- you really-" She tried to say. "I love you." I said while grabbing her tight " And I am sorr-" She placed her lips on mine and pulled her hands behind my head. We let go " I forgive you." She said while I wiped her tears. "Why are we so depressing?" I said while a smirk while pushing her onto the bed and crashing our lips together.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

"It's been too long." She said with a smile and looking up at me. "Way too long!" I said while a smirk and kiss on her forehead. I looked over and saw the piece of paper that I was writing on and I moved it. "What's that?" She said while getting up. "Nothing!" I said while placing it under the pillow. "Well obviously its something!" She said while pushing my head off the pillow. "No!" I said. " Give it to me!" She said while pushing me away and grabbing it. She looked down and read it. I looked on a little embarrassed and nervous. Tear started coming down her face. "Blair was it really that bad?" I said. "Shut it Bass!" She said while wiping the tears "Did you really mean this?" She said. I got up close to her "Everything single word is the truth!" I said with a smirk. She jumped on top of me and kissed me. It's defiantly been too long

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_**Today has defiantly been a really shitty day. I lost the company and most importantly Blair. Damn why do I have to be such an ass? I don't know- I should have just said to her everything that I feel. Since she wants nothing to do with me- I might as well tell you!  
Let me start off of staying- I love her  
She is beautiful, intelligent and witty.  
She's perfect  
She's changed me  
She made me a better person at times  
She's my only one  
Were Chuck and Blair  
Blair and Chuck  
We love limos and sex  
And necklaces and butterflies  
She's a bitch and I'm a womanizer  
She's the Queen and I'm her king  
She's Juliet and I'm Romeo  
She's Holly and I'm Paul/ Fred  
Most importantly she's mine and I'm hers  
We hate to love and love to hate each other  
And she is the only one who can  
**Fix me**  
**_


End file.
